All The Wrong Choices
by rossiex
Summary: "Kau ada disana, pada malam ini, lima puluh tiga tahun yang lalu. Kau ada disana, jadi sekarang aku harus mengirimmu. Kau mengerti aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku sangat tidak suka saat aku tidak memegang kendali - Kau akan dengan cepat belajar tentangku, aku kira. Tapi dalam hal ini, tidak ada perubahan jalan, tidak ada realitas kompromi. ..." [Translate!]
1. Chapter 1

Original story by **OrphanedAcct1127**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 1**

Hermione Granger terengah-engah frustrasi dan memasukkan teks ramuannya ke dalam ranselnya. Tas itu merobek di sudut, kanvas hitam memberi jalan pada kekuatan kasar yang digunakan Hermione dalam buku itu. Nafasnya gemetar di lubang hidungnya saat ia meraih tongkatnya dan memperbaiki bahan yang robek itu, tanpa kata-kata mengayunkan ransel ke bahunya dan melemparkan ikal liarnya ke belakang bahunya.

Dia menyerbu dari ruang kelas Ramuan, meninggalkan Harry dan Ron di belakang. Dia bosan berdebat tentang 'Half-Blood Prince' sialan, dan dia bosan memarahi mereka karena menggunakan buku teks 'Prince' untuk kecurangan. Yang lebih penting lagi, dia bosan terlihat seperti gagal dalam Ramuan hanya karena Harry memiliki beberapa coretan (yang memang brilian) di pinggiran bukunya.

Profesor Slughorn yakin bahwa Harry adalah seorang jenius Ramuan. _Sama seperti ibumu_ , Profesor Slughorn menyembur, saat dia menatap kagum pada hasil pekerjaan Harry. Sementara itu, Hermione akan melihat-lihat dari dekat dengan pekerjaannya yang memadai tapi tidak brilian. Setiap kali dia mencoba membawa buku itu, Harry dan Ron menolaknya. Sekarang, saat dia meluncur dengan marah ke koridor kelas Ramuan, dia mengabaikan Ron yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Mione, tunggu! Kau konyol."

Dia berhenti sebentar, cukup lama untuk melemparkan Ron tatapan sengit dari balik bahunya, dan kemudian dia terus berjalan. _Dia_ bersikap konyol? _Dia_ ? Lucu sekali.

Hermione tidak duduk di dekat Harry dan Ron saat makan malam, juga tidak berbagi meja dengan mereka di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor saat mereka semua mengerjakan tugas rumah. Ketiganya dengan keras kepala menyetujui pendapat mereka, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Ginny Weasley melakukan usaha setengah hati untuk mendamaikan Trio itu, tapi tidak ada gunanya, dan tak lama kemudian Ginny menyerah dan memutuskan bahwa ketiganya cukup tidak menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hermione tidak bisa lagi mengingat secara khusus mengapa dia merasa jengkel dengan Ron dan Harry. Yang bisa dipikirkannya hanyalah kehadiran mereka di ruangan yang sama dengannya terasa mencekik dan menjengkelkan, dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari kelas kosong untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah seorang prefek, dan ini baru pukul sembilan.

Dia bisa merasakan Ron dan Harry menatapnya saat dia berjalan keluar dari lubang potret, tapi dia memiringkan dagunya dan mendengus dengan angkuh, mengabaikan keduanya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menyusuri koridor kosong, memeriksa kenok-kenok pintu sampai dia menemukan ruang yang tidak terpakai. Dia menyalakan beberapa lentera di dalam ruang dan duduk di meja. Keheningan pasti akan mencekik, bisa jadi, kalau saja dia tidak membutuhkannya malam ini.

Hermione mengeluarkan buku tebal dari ranselnya, juga beberapa potong perkamen dan sebuah pena bulu, dan dia mulai mengerjakan esai Sejarah Sihir-nya.

' _Augureys berkembang dalam kondisi hujan,'_ dia membaca dari teks, _'dan populasi mereka sangat rentan terhadap masa-masa kekeringan. Selama kekeringan di Inggris tahun 1921, posisi augureys di dunia sihir telah berubah selamanya. Sebelumnya, burung magis dianggap penting untuk meramalkan kematian. Namun, selama Kekeringan di tahun 1921, ditemukan oleh ahli Fauna_ _Ajaib, Cavallo, bahwa augurey hanya terdengar untuk mengantisipasi hujan. Karena banyak orang meninggal pada tahun 1921, namun tidak ada hujan yang turun, dan tidak ada augureys yang mengeluarkan suara, dia dapat menarik kesimpulan ini. Setelah itu, bahkan setelah dimulainya hujan biasa, posisi augureys sangat penting. Sangat penting untuk dicatat, namun - '_

Ada klik lembut di belakang Hermione, di pintu, dan dia menoleh dari balik bahunya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku hanya menggunakan ruangan ini untuk belajar!" dia bicara dengan agak hati-hati. Apakah ada guru di sana - seseorang yang telah melihat cahaya lentera di celah-celah sekitar pintu yang tebal? Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Hermione melihat gerakan bayangan di bawah ambang pintu kelas. Dia mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam dan berkata dengan suara tegas, "Jika itu Harry dan Ron, kalian bisa pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin -"

Dia kemudian menyadari dia punya waktu sepersekian detik untuk _melakukan_ sesuatu, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia tidak meletakkan pena bulunya. Dia tidak mengambil tongkatnya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan mengapa tidak.

Dan dia benar-benar tak berdaya ketika pintu terbuka dengan _ledakan_ dan suara rendah bergumam, " _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Mata Hermione membulat dan dia merasa tubuhnya langsung menegang, dan kemudian tiba-tiba dia jatuh seperti batu dari kursinya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak; dia tidak bisa berbicara. Tapi dia bisa mendengar dan melihat, dan tiba-tiba dia benar-benar menyadari fakta bahwa Profesor Severus Snape melayang di atasnya, tongkat sihirnya menunjuk ke wajahnya.

Ada tatapan aneh di matanya yang gelap. Itu adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah Hermione lihat sebelumnya - hampir menyesal. Dia mendesah pelan saat melihat tubuh Hermione yang terbaring diam dan kaku di atas lantai kelas, dan kemudian Profesor Snape berkata pelan,

"Miss Granger, aku khawatir aku harus membawamu pergi dari sini untuk sementara waktu."

 _Apa?_ Hermione ingin meneriakinya, untuk melepaskannya dan melarikan diri, karena rasa takut yang mengerikan membasuhinya. Tapi dia lumpuh, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menatapnya dengan ekspresi memohon di mata kastanyenya. Kemana dia akan membawanya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? _Harry dan Ron benar_ , pikirnya tiba-tiba, _Snape adalah penjahat._

Tapi kemudian Profesor Snape mendesah lagi, agak berat, dan menjilat bibir bawahnya saat dia mempertimbangkan untuk berkata apa. "Waktu adalah gundik yang sangat rumit," dia memberitahunya, dan Hermione merasa lebih bingung dari sebelumnya. Profesor Snape melanjutkan, "Kebebasan hanya akan sampai sejauh ini, Miss Granger. Sayangnya, aku tidak punya pilihan dalam hal ini, hal-hal ini _memang_ akan terjadi, dan _pasti_ terjadi, kau akan mengerti, aku ... meminta maaf."

Pikiran Hermione menjerit ketakutan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya seperti drum besar, dan dia ingin memukul dan menjerit dan pergi. Ketidakberdayaan dari Kutukan Pengikat-Tubuh yang dikombinasikan dengan rasa takutnya telah menciptakan kepanikan di kepalanya, dan dia pusing karena terbaring di tanah.

Dia melihat saat Profesor Snape mengarahkan tongkatnya ke buku teksnya, ke perkamen dan ranselnya. " _Evanesco,_ " gumamnya, dan benda-benda itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Dia mengambil tongkat sihir Hermione dan memasukkannya ke jubah hitamnya yang longgar, dan kemudian dia berbalik menghadapnya. Dia menarik tongkat sihirnya ke udara, di atas tubuhnya, dengan pola yang elegan, dan menggumamkan mantra untuk mengangkatnya. " _Wingardium leviosa,_ " kata Snape pelan, dan Hermione merasa dirinya terangkat karena sihirnya.

Dia masih benar-benar lumpuh saat Profesor Snape membuka pintu kelas, menunjuk tongkat sihirnya diam-diam ke arahnya dan membimbingnya melayang ke koridor. Segera mereka berada di luar kastil, berjalan di atas jalan berbatu dan hamparan berumput, dan Hermione menyadari bahwa Snape membawanya ke titik Apparition.

 _Kemana dia akan membawaku?_ Pikiran paniknya terdengar melengking di kepalanya sendiri. Dia ingin bertanya kepada Profesor Snape mengapa dia melakukan ini - mengapa dia menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengutuknya dan menghancurkan barang-barangnya dan dengan samar membuatnya terdengar seperti sedang melakukan hukuman mati. Atas perintah siapa dia melakukan ini? Dumbledore atau Voldemort? Tidak keduanya? Atau malah kedua? Dia tidak tahu lagi di mana kesetiaan Profesor Snape, tapi karena tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak dan tak terlihat dipandu oleh tongkat sihirnya, dia menyadari bahwa Snape bukan sekutunya.

"Saat kita mendarat, Miss Granger," dia mendengar Profesor Snape berkata di suatu tempat di luar penglihatannya, "Pengikat-Tubuh ini akan lenyap dan kau akan sepenuhnya bisa berjalan. Kau tidak boleh menyerangku, atau itu berarti malapetaka ... untukmu dan untuk semua orang, tolong mengerti, maksudku adalah tidak ada kerusakan fisik. Aku hanya melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan. "

Hermione menggigil dalam-dalam, saat suara rendah Profesor Snape yang berkerut beradu dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Dia terbiasa dengan suara Snape yang tajam dan parah, tapi malam ini dia terdengar seolah dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya_ _sedang_ _terjadi disini?_ Pikiran Hermione adalah serentetan rasa takut saat ia merasakan tangan kiri Profesor Snape menjalin kontak dengan bahunya yang melayang. _Perintah siapa yang dia ikuti? Kemana dia membawaku?_

Lalu, tiba-tiba, sebuah pemikiran baru memasuki pikiran Hermione, dan perutnya terasa dingin saat teror melonjak melewatinya.

 _Aku akan mati malam ini. Mereka mencoba menggunakan aku untuk mendapatkan Harry. Begitulah aku akan mati. Profesor Snape membawaku ke suatu tempat dan aku akan mati._

Bangunan Hogwarts menghilang saat itu, dan Hermione merasa dirinya ditarik mundur dengan tajam oleh pusarnya ke jurang. Dia terjepit dan terdorong dan tertarik sekaligus, dan gelombang mual yang mengerikan menimpa dirinya. Dalam sekejap, semuanya berakhir dan dia terjatuh dengan keras di lututnya _;_ memukul gendang telinganya.

Hermione tersedak sedikit dan cepat-cepat merangkak berdiri, menyisir rumput dan kotoran dari tangan dan jubah sekolahnya saat dia memandang dengan ketakutan di sekelilingnya. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang besi besar, di belakangnya berdiri sebuah rumah besar yang megah. Hermione menatap sejenak melalui gerbang besi di rumah besar yang kokoh itu. Lalu, dari sampingnya, dia mendengar suara Profesor Snape berkata,

"Selamat datang di Malfoy Manor, Miss Granger, ikut denganku, kalau kau mau."

Hermione curiga dia sama sekali tidak punya pilihan dalam hal ini, dan dia tidak berusaha mengambil tongkatnya dari Profesor Snape. Dia dengan patuh mengikutinya melewati gerbang dan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pintu depan rumah besar itu, merasakan sensasi ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya saat mereka memanjat tangga marmer ke pintu depan.

Profesor Snape mengarahkan matanya ke Hermione sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk. Dia melihat ke atas dan ke bawah dengan ekspresi tak terbaca - rasa ingin tahu, mungkin, atau kasihan - dan kemudian berbisik, " _Aku_ sangat menyesal, Miss Granger."

Sebelum Hermione meminta penjelasan karena diculik dan dibawa ke Malfoy Manor, Profesor Snape mengetuk. Sesaat kemudian, pintu kayu hitam tebal itu berayun terbuka, dan Hermione harus menahan napas terkutuk.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione tidak pernah melihat penyihir itu secara langsung sejak pertempuran di Departemen Misteri, malam wanita mengerikan ini telah membunuh Sirius Black. Jari-jari Hermione tanpa sadar terbang menyentuh tempat di antara payudaranya, tempat kutukan mengerikan Antonin Dolohov telah memukuli bagian dalamnya dan hampir membunuhnya. Rasa sakit yang membakar dan memanas itu tiba-tiba ada lagi, seolah luka itu segar, dan Hermione menelan ludah.

Mata Bellatrix Lestrange yang berkabut tebal melebar saat penyihir itu melihat Profesor Snape dan Hermione. Tatapan terkejutnya dengan cepat memudar dan Bellatrix membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan kelezatan pura-pura, dan kemudian dia mencibir dengan suara yang ketat,

"Snape. Senang bertemu denganmu, seperti biasa. Dan kau membawa Mudblood, betapa penuh perhatian."

Hermione merasakan kemarahan saat itu. Dia sangat membenci Bellatrix Lestrange; Sekarang penyihir itu langsung menghinanya tepat di wajahnya, dan Hermione bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya ada di sini. Dia mungkin hanya memiliki beberapa saat untuk hidup, pikirnya, tapi jika dia bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu untuk Order dalam beberapa saat terakhir, dia akan melakukannya. Munculnya murka Bellatrix tidak akan membantu apapun. Jadi, Hermione hanya menatap silau penyihir bermata liar itu dan mendaratkan giginya dalam diam.

"Minggir, Bella," kata Profesor Snape lancar. "Apakah dia di atas?"

Bellatrix tampak ragu, tapi menarik pintu terbuka lebar dan mundur sedikit. Dia menatap Profesor Snape dan Hermione dengan penuh curiga saat mereka melangkah melewati ambang pintu menuju serambi yang luas.

"Kau tahu betul, Snape, bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Aku sangat meragukan bahwa dia punya waktu untuk menonton seekor Mudblood. Jadi kenapa kau di sini?"

Hermione terkejut dengan tingkat permusuhan antara Bellatrix dan Profesor Snape, dan dia menjentikkan matanya bolak-balik di antara mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu. Wajah Profesor Snape kosong dan berbatu saat dia mengangkat satu alis dan bertanya,

"Oh ... dia tidak memberitahumu? Aku akan mengira kau dari semua orang pasti tahu. Tapi kemudian, sangat mudah untuk melebih-lebihkan kepentingan seseorang ..." Dia mengangkat bahu dengan tenang dan mendesah sedikit. Bellatrix tampak marah, pipinya merah padam dan matanya yang hitam berkedip. Profesor Snape melanjutkan, "Dalam kasus apapun, dia _mengharapkan_ aku. Jika dia diatas, maka aku hanya akan membuat jalan ke sana. Selamat malam, Bella. Itu selalu menyenangkan ketika kau menyambut kedatanganku. Ayo, Miss Granger."

Hermione cemberut karena diperlakukan seperti seekor anjing, tapi dia tahu langkah paling bijaksana dan paling banyak dihitung saat ini adalah tetap diam. Dia akan mengamati dengan saksama dan menyerang jika dia bisa, jika perlu. Dia merasakan getaran ketakutan yang menakutkan memompa melalui pembuluh darahnya saat dia menaiki tangga marmer. Dia tinggal dekat dengan Profesor Snape, bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin dia _adalah_ sekutu - jika Snape melakukan sesuatu untuk Order dan dia hanya tidak mengetahui rahasia rinciannya. Bagaimanapun, Profesor Dumbledore mempercayainya ...

Tapi setiap pikiran tentang hal itu menghambur saat Hermione dan Profesor Snape masuk ke ruang makan besar berarsitektur kayu. Dalam cahaya redup banyak lilin, Hermione melihat sosok itu berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang. Bentuk tinggi dan kurus, dengan kulit abu-abu dan jubah gelap, tampak menatap ke luar jendela. Di kakinya, seekor ular besar melilit dengan elegan, tampak nyaman beristirahat. Sosok itu menyilangkan lengannya, dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus melingkar di seputar siku. Hermione menggigil saat melihat sosok itu - laki-laki? - Karena warna abu-abu dagingnya sangat mengerikan.

Dia tidak perlu diperkenalkan ke penyihir di depannya. Harry telah menggambarkan Lord Voldemort yang telah bangkit dengan sangat rinci setelah Turnamen Triwizard, dan meskipun Hermione telah lumpuh sejak dia tiba, Voldemort juga pernah berada di Departemen Misteri. Dia belum pernah melihat orang itu secara langsung, tapi dia sudah cukup mendengarnya. Daging berwarna tanah liat, kepala botak yang tampak seperti batu berurat. Wajah ular dengan hidung rata, garis alis yang tebal dan gundul, dan bibir pucat yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat. Hermione menggigil saat sosok itu berbalik, saat suara Profesor Snape membawanya ke ruang makan.

"My Lord," kata Profesor Snape hormat, tapi Voldemort tidak mengakui dia. Mata merahnya yang berkilauan telah melatih diri mereka dengan tepat ke arah Hermione, dan bibirnya yang putih tipis telah terbelah, seolah-olah dia terkejut melihatnya. Tapi bukankah menurut Profesor Snape mereka 'diharapkan'? Hermione merasa sangat ketakutan saat dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan mati _sekarang_ , jika Voldemort hendak mengangkat tongkatnya dan melemparkan Kutukan Membunuh ke arahnya.

"Tongkat sihirnya, Severus." Suaranya serak, tapi anehnya bermelodi. Hermione gemetar saat dia berdiri dan Profesor Snape ragu sejenak sebelum menarik tongkat sihir Hermione dari jubahnya dan menyerahkannya ke Pangeran Kegelapan.

Voldemort mengambil tongkat sihir itu dengan gerakan tangannya yang halus, jari-jarinya yang kelabu melintang di seputar tongkat sihir dan menatapnya sesaat sebelum dia bergumam, "Tinggalkan kami, Severus."

Profesor Snape melakukan kontak mata dengan Hermione untuk mendapatkan sejenak mungkin sebelum memberi sedikit perhatian dan dukungan ke luar ruangan. Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan pernah melihat orang lain selain Voldemort lagi - jika 'orang nyata' terakhir yang dia lihat dalam hidupnya akan menjadi Profesor Snape yang suram dan kejam.

Pikiran itu membuatnya ingin tertawa dan langsung menangis. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Voldemort dan melihat bahwa dia menatapnya lagi. Hermione tiba-tiba merasa tidak sadar, dan bertanya jauh-jauh apakah dia mungkin telah menumbuhkan tiga kepala dalam beberapa saat terakhir ini. Mengapa Lord Voldemort menatapnya begitu lama? Keheningan ruang makan terasa berat dan menindas, dan Hermione tiba-tiba merasa lututnya lemah dan meraih meja makan untuk mendapat dukungan.

Dia tetap diam, sama seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Profesor Snape. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak memiliki tongkat sihir. Dan pria itu adalah penyihir gelap paling kuat yang pernah ada di dunia. Dia berdiri cukup dekat sehingga dia bisa melihat celah pupilnya yang menakutkan, cara pembuluh darah birunya melesat di bawah kulitnya yang pucat. Hermione menggigil dan mencengkeram meja, menyiapkan diri untuk mati.

Dia memikirkan ibu dan ayahnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan Profesor Dumbledore kepada mereka. Apakah dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya - bahwa Hermione telah diculik dan dibunuh oleh Voldemort? Atau apakah dia akan penuh belas kasihan dan mengobliviate semua kenangan akan dirinya dari pikiran mereka agar tidak merasakan sakit? Hermione menginginkan pilihan terakhir, menutup matanya sejenak saat memikirkan Harry dan Ron. Dia tiba-tiba berharap bahwa dia tidak berdebat dengan mereka hari ini. Bukan itu cara dia ingin mereka mengingatnya. Persahabatan mereka lebih berharga daripada argumen kecil di mana mereka berpisah.

"Hujan turun malam itu," kata Lord Voldemort halus, memecahkan Hermione dari lamunannya. Matanya terbuka dan dia mengernyitkan alisnya yang tebal, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dia hadapi. Mata merahnya bosan padanya seolah sedang mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu hanya dengan tatapannya. Dia ragu-ragu, dan kemudian menyeringai sedikit menyilaukan yang membuat getaran ketakutan di tulang belakang Hermione. Dia melanjutkan, "Pagi itu cerah, tapi setelah matahari terbenam, hujan mulai turun, aku ingat."

Hermione membuka mulutnya dengan bingung, bertanya-tanya apakah Harry benar - apakah Voldemort benar-benar tidak lebih dari orang tua yang gila. Dia menyipitkan matanya ke penyihir jahat di depannya, menyusut dengan gelisah saat dia meluncur mendekatinya.

Voldemort menutup celah itu dengan cepat. Hermione menggigil keras, tidak bisa mengendalikan cara tubuhnya bergetar karena takut dengan kedekatannya. Dia mengacungkan rahangnya dan melotot ke arahnya dalam diam, berusaha terlihat berani dan menantang. Tapi Voldemort tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mencatat,

"Kau takut padaku."

 _Tentu saja!_ Otak Hermione menjerit.

"Tentu saja," Voldemort mengangguk, seolah-olah dia membacakan pikirannya. Mungkin dia sudah melakukan banyak hal dengan itu. Dia tampak agak geli saat dia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya yang kurus dan menangkup rahang Hermione. Hermione tersentak pada sentuhan dingin itu, merasa jijik dan terhina. Mata merah Voldemort masih terkunci pada miliknya, dan dia bergumam dengan nada menenangkan, "Tentu saja kau takut padaku, kenapa tidak? Itu yang kuinginkan, bukan?"

Hermione kemudian menyadari bahwa orang ini _gila_. Pasti begitu. Dia benar-benar bicara omong kosong; Dia membelai rahang dan pipinya seolah mereka saling akrab satu sama lain.

 _Bunuh saja aku,_ pikir Hermione, menyodorkan pikirannya ke dalam pikiran Legilimens di depannya. _Tolong, bunuh saja aku. Lakukan saja. Berhenti mengejekku dan bunuh saja aku._

Voldemort benar-benar tampak sedikit bingung saat ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menurunkan tangannya dari rahang Hermione. "Well, kenapa juga aku ingin melakukan hal seperti itu?" dia menuntut dengan lembut, dan Hermione merasa sakit. Dia _telah_ membaca pikirannya, dan dia masih berbicara kegilaan. Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini lelucon, tipuan?

"Mata mu," kata Voldemort, dan senyuman lain yang canggung menutupi bibirnya yang pucat dan tipis. "Aku ingat bagaimana mata mu terlihat saat kau berkonsentrasi begitu keras pada sesuatu."

Bagaimana dia bisa _mengingat_ sesuatu tentang Hermione? Dia belum pernah bertemu Voldemort, sejauh yang dia tahu. Kecuali seseorang telah menghapus ingatannya ...? Dia mulai mengalihkan kemungkinan di benaknya tentang apa yang bisa dilakukan orang gila itu, tapi kemudian Voldemort berkata,

"Kau berada di sana, pada malam ini lima puluh tiga tahun yang lalu. Kau ada _di sana_ , jadi sekarang aku harus mengirimmu. Kau mengerti aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku sangat tidak suka saat aku tidak memegang kendali - kau akan dengan cepat belajar tentang aku,aku kira, tapi dalam hal ini, tidak ada perubahan jalan, tidak ada kenyataan yang berkompromi. Kau berada _di sana_ , dan karena itu sekarang kau harus pergi. "

Itu adalah hal yang paling aneh dan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah didengar Hermione. Akhirnya, dia berbicara, karena dia merasa berada di dalam mimpi yang bertele-tele dengan orang gila. "Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya," dia berkeras, meludahkan kata-kata ke Voldemort dengan keyakinan.

Voldemort tersenyum penuh arti padanya, memamerkan giginya yang bergerigi. "Tidak, belum," dia setuju, "tapi aku sudah bertemu denganmu. Sekarang ... bawa ini ke Albus Dumbledore, itu akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Dia mengeluarkan perkamen kecil dari jubahnya. Benda itu diikat dengan pita hijau zamrud dan disegel dengan lilin hitam. Dia menyerahkannya ke Hermione, baru saja keluar dari jangkauannya, bersama dengan tongkatnya.

"Tapi pertama-tama," katanya agak tergesa-gesa, "Ada satu hal yang sebaiknya aku lakukan, aku kira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi, Hermione, jadi aku ingin izinmu, kalau mau."

 _Mengapa dia memanggilku 'Hermione'?_ Pikirannya diliputi kebingungan dan kemarahan, tapi sebelum dia bisa menuntut jawaban, tangan Voldemort telah kembali menangkup pipinya lagi. Dia menurunkan wajah ularnya ke arahnya, dan Hermione menjerit ngeri saat bibirnya yang dingin dan pucat menyentuh miliknya. Dia bergerak cepat tapi dengan elegan untuk menarik bibirnya, dan dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hermione dan sedikit mengeksplorasi, mendesah ke mulut Hermione. Ketika dia menarik diri, Voldemort tampak sangat senang dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, ya," dia mengangguk dengan ekspresi puas pada wajah ularnya, "aku juga ingat _itu_ ."

Hermione melangkah mundur, menggosok mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia merasa diserang, dilanggar, dan jijik. Apakah dia baru saja dicium di mulut oleh _dia_ _yang_ _namanya_ _tidak_ _boleh disebut_ , oleh Lord Voldemort yang mengerikan, orang yang telah membunuh orang tua Harry dan banyak jiwa tak berdosa lainnya? Itu lebih buruk dari pada ciuman Dementor, dia berpikir saat dia mencoba untuk tidak muntah.

"Bunuh saja aku," katanya lagi, matanya terbakar karena air mata kemarahan saat dia melotot ke iris merah gelap Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia mengolok-olok dengan senyum bengkok yang telah berkali-kali melintasinya, dan dia berkata dengan suara gemuruh,

"Cobalah untuk tidak khawatir, Miss ... _Villeneuve ..._ " Voldemort mengatakan nama belakangnya dengan nada aneh yang tidak menyenangkan, "Waktu itu aku jauh lebih tampan."

Hermione merengut lagi. Dia ingin menampar orang bodoh yang jahat itu, untuk mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Villeneuve? _Siapa_ itu? Dan kenapa dia menciumnya? Dan kenapa dia sekarang memegang pergelangan tangannya dan membimbingnya ke arah perkamen dan tongkatnya dengan sangat hati-hati ...?

Hermione menatap ke arah bagaimana tangannya diseret ke arah gulungan perkamen dan tongkat sihirnya, yang keduanya duduk rapi di atas telapak tangan Voldemort. Dia mencoba menarik diri secara fisik, karena naluri, tapi satu gigitan yang menarik darinya membuatnya menatap ketakutan lagi.

Voldemort menatapnya dengan penuh arti, matanya yang merah berkedip-kedip dengan ekspresi yang sangat aneh dan tak terbaca sebelum dia berbisik dengan suara serak, "Selamat tinggal, Hermione."

Dia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, untuk menegaskan bahwa dia ingin diberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Tapi sebelum dia bisa berbicara, jari-jarinya telah melakukan kontak dengan segel lilin pada gulungan. Pada saat kontak, ruangan itu menghilang ke dalam jurang hitam yang menyedot semua cahaya dan suara dan massa.

Hermione mengambang tanpa henti, kekosongan gelap. Dia tidak terlihat. Dia diam saja. Dia tidak punya massa, tidak penting. Dia bukan apa-apa ... untuk sesaat yang sangat singkat dan mengerikan.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba, dunia kembali dengan segala massa dan kemarahannya. Hermione mendarat dengan sangat keras sampai dia merasa kesakitan, ' _oof!'_ dan digulung beberapa kali. Itu redup, dan dingin, dan basah.

Dimanapun dia berada, hujan turun.


	2. Chapter 2

Original story by **OrphanedAcct1127**.

I just **translate** this story.

* * *

 **Warning!**

Terjemahan kasar dan masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki.

* * *

~ **D** on't **L** ike **D** on't **R** ead ~

* * *

 **Chapter: 2**

Hermione menatap dari tempat dia mendarat untuk menyadari bahwa dia berada di tempat yang hampir sama dimana dia baru satu jam sebelumnya. Itu adalah titik Apparition di depan Hogwarts, tapi ada yang _tidak_ _beres_ \- ada yang berbeda. Saat itu hujan tidak turun ketika Profesor Snape telah membawanya keluar dari kastil. Juga lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ini tempat yang sama, tapi malamnya tidak sama.

Saat dia berdiri sendiri, dia melirik ke kanannya, yang memegang gulungan lilin dan tongkat sihirnya. Tiba-tiba, kata-kata Lord Voldemort mengalir masuk ke dalam pikirannya, deru bisikan membuat dia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

" _Hujan turun malam itu ... kau ada di sana, pada malam ini lima puluh tiga tahun yang lalu ... aku jauh lebih tampan saat itu."_

Hermione mengerutkan kening di atas gulungan, melihat bagaimana tetesan air hujan meluncur dari permukaannya seolah-olah itu terbuat dari lilin. Voldemort memikat gulungan agar tahan air karena dia tahu akan ada hujan. Lima puluh tiga tahun yang lalu ...

Dia telah melewati waktu. Lord Voldemort telah mengirimnya lima puluh tiga tahun ke masa lalu. Kenapa? Well, menurut Voldemort, dia pernah ke sini, dan karena itulah Voldemort terpaksa mengirimnya kembali. Snape juga tampak pasrah pada tugasnya, seolah itu tidak dapat dihindari.

Hermione menatap kastil di depannya, tampak dalam kegelapan. Apakah dia sudah menjalani kehidupan disini? Apakah dia sudah pernah ke tempat dan waktu ini - untuk apa, dia, di masa lalu? Apakah dia sudah bertemu Voldemort, sebagai perulangan yang lebih tua dari dirinya sendiri? Mungkin saja Voldemort telah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun menunggunya dilahirkan dan tumbuh sampai pada titik di mana ia bertemu dengannya - saat ini, saat dia berusia delapan belas tahun.

Apa yang terjadi di tahun-tahun ini? Bagaimana interaksinya dengan Voldemort begitu penting sehingga dia merasa kehilangan kendali dalam 'membutuhkan' untuk mengirimnya kembali ke sini? Dan Snape juga ... dia tahu tentang semua ini. Dia tahu bahwa Hermione akan dikirim kembali pada waktunya. Dia telah meminta maaf - beberapa kali - tapi menyerahkannya ke Voldemort untuk dikirim ke sini. Kenapa? Kata-kata Voldemort bergema melewati kepala Hermione lagi.

" _Tidak ada perubahan jalan, tidak ada realitas yang kompromistis. Kau ada_ ** _disana_** _, dan karena itu sekarang kau harus pergi. ''_

Dia dengan cepat melakukan perhitungan matematika di kepalanya - lima puluh tiga tahun ke masa lalu akan berarti bahwa malam ini adalah kedua kalinya bulan April di tahun 1944. Hermione merasakan rasa takut yang tenggelam. Orang tuanya, Ginny, Harry dan Ron ... tidak ada yang hidup saat ini. Saat ini, dalam sejarah Muggle, saat kekacauan besar Perang Dunia Kedua menghancurkan Bumi. Itu juga saat-saat masa muda Voldemort. Dia tahu bahwa penyihir Gelal telah dikenal dengan nama kelahirannya - Tom Marvolo Riddle - selama era ini.

Hermione menarik napas panjang dan gemetar saat dia berjalan menuju kastil. Dia berhenti sebelum menyeberang melalui gerbang utama, menyadari bahwa dia mengenakan jubah Gryffindor. Dia melirik ke pakaiannya yang basah kuyup dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ada perubahan dalam susunan atau gaya jubah sekolah dalam lima puluh tahun terakhir ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga, dia menanggalkan jubah hitam luarnya dan mengeluarkannya dengan tongkatnya. Kemudian dia mentransmisikan jumper dan roknya ke dalam gaun wol abu-abu, yang dia harapkan akan terlihat cukup sederhana dan sesuai dengan zamannya. Rambutnya perlu diubah, dia tahu, untuk menghindari kecurigaan.

Untuk saat ini, meskipun, Hermione berjalan dengan susah payah melintasi halaman yang mengarah ke pintu depan Hogwarts. Dia mengencangkan rahangnya dan memutuskan bahwa dia akan membiarkan masa lalu membawanya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Dia _pernah ke sana,_ setelah semuanya. Dia seharusnya tidak takut. Hermione memutuskan bahwa dia tidak takut. Dia meyakinkan dirinya. Meskipun sebenarnya dia takut. Tapi dia memutuskan bahwa dia tidak.

Agak mengkhawatirkan, pintu depan Hogwarts yang besar terbentang terbuka di halaman hujan saat dia mendekat. Dia melompat mundur ke posisi defensif, mencari tahu siapa yang telah membuka pintu. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana - pintu depan telah bertindak sesuai dengan kemauan mereka sendiri.

Hermione dengan ragu melangkah melewati ambang pintu menuju masuk Aula Besar. Tempat itu redup dan sepi di dalam, hampir begitu menakutkan. Tempat itu tampak seperti lima puluh tahun ke depan, kecuali beberapa indikasi kecil bahwa waktu telah diubah di sekitar Hermione. Dia melirik ke kanan untuk melihat bahwa House Points Hourglasses berada pada tingkat yang sangat berbeda daripada saat dia melayang keluar dari pintu oleh Snape sekitar satu jam sebelumnya. Di waktunya sendiri, Gryffindor dan Slytherin telah berjuang untuk memimpin, dengan Ravenclaw di tempat ketiga dan Hufflepuff di tempat keempat. Sekarang, jam pasir menunjukkan keunggulan besar untuk Slytherin, dengan Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff tampaknya terikat untuk yang ketiga dan Ravenclaw jauh tertinggal di tempat keempat.

Masih ada hal lain, yang memberitahu Hermione bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia melihat ke seberang Aula Depan ke tangga marmer pucat, dilapisi dengan lukisan. Potret di dinding tidak semuanya berada di tempat yang tepat. Beberapa yang baru hilang. Ada potret besar seorang wanita yang belum pernah dilihat Hermione sebelumnya.

Dia menggigil membayangkan telah pindah lima puluh tahun ke masa lalu. Dia telah melewati waktu sebelumnya, dalam banyak kesempatan, saat dia menggunakan Time Turner-nya. Dia bahkan berhasil mengatasi beberapa konsep dan paradoks perjalanan waktu yang sulit di tahun ketiganya. Tapi dia tidak pernah dikirim lima puluh tiga tahun ke kedua arah. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa lompatan besar pada waktu itu mungkin terjadi. Tentu itu tidak legal.

Sebelum Hermione bisa memikirkan terlalu banyak masalah ini, terdengar suara ringan dan lembut dari sebelah kirinya.

"Boleh aku bantu, nona muda?"

Hermione menoleh dari balik bahunya untuk melihat Albus Dumbledore berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arahnya melalui kegelapan. Dia tampak berpatroli, tapi dia adalah penyihir yang berbeda dari yang akan diketahui Hermione beberapa dekade kemudian. Rambutnya baru mulai abu-abu, dan itu jauh lebih pendek. Tongkat yang ada di tangan kanannya berbeda dari yang Hermione lihat sebelumnya. Jubahnya tergantung dengan elegan di atas tubuh yang bergerak lebih lancar dari yang diharapkan Hermione. Dia lebih muda lebih dari lima puluh tahun, tapi ini Albus Dumbledore, tentu saja.

"P-Profesor Dumbledore?" Hermione tergagap dengan tidak enak. Dia mengulurkan gulungan di tangannya dan gemetar karena dingin dan hujan. "Sir, aku harus memberikan ini kepadamu, aku tidak tahu apa yang tertulis, itu akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Dia tidak yakin mengapa dia memuntahkan kata-kata Voldemort ke Dumbledore, mengapa dia berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh yang memegang gulungan alih-alih menjerit bahwa dia telah diculik dan terdorong mundur ke masa lalu. Untuk beberapa alasan, tampaknya lebih logis - _lebih aman_ \- untuk sekadar menawarkan gulungan ke Dumbledore seperti yang diperintahkan kepadanya .

Profesor Dumbledore berhenti beberapa langkah dari Hermione dan mengambil gulungan itu darinya. Mata pucatnya tidak berkelap-kelip dengan kebaikan seperti biasanya. Mereka tampak sangat mencurigakan. Dia memecahkan segel lilin dan membentangkan perkamen itu, membaca tiga lembar tulisan tangan dalam kesunyian terpanjang yang pernah dialami Hermione. Dia bergeser dengan gugup di kakinya, mempelajari kesamaan dan perbedaan aneh tentang bentuk Dumbledore. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Dumbledore mengarahkan tongkatnya ke gulungan itu.

" _Evanesco_ ," katanya, dan surat-suratnya hilang tanpa bekas. Hermione mengernyitkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya apa kata surat itu. Dia bertemu mata Dumbledore, yang masih menimbulkan pertanyaan di dalamnya. Dia berkata dengan hati-hati, "Kau memiliki ayah Muggle Prancis, Miss Villeneuve? Dan penyihir untuk seorang ibu? Kau sedang menghadiri Beauxbatons di Prancis, tapi keparahan perang Muggle memaksamu untuk melarikan diri kembali ke Inggris? Benarkah?"

"Eh ... ya, Sir." Hermione mengangguk penuh semangat, berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi luar kebingungannya. Itu cukup sebuah cerita - penyihir setengah darah yang menjadi korban konflik Muggle dan dipaksa menjadi pengungsi penyihir? Itu agak tidak masuk akal, namun, untuk zaman itu, masuk akal saja. "Aku Hermione Villeneuve, aku berada di Beauxbatons," Hermione terus berkata, mencoba untuk membakar cerita itu ke dalam pikirannya. "Tapi pasukan Muggle membunuh orang tua ku di rumah kami, dan aku dikirim untuk tinggal di sini di Inggris dengan saudara-saudara kerabat ibu - sanak keluarga penyihir."

"Mm-hmm, aku lihat." Dumbledore mengangguk skeptis dan menyipitkan matanya yang pucat. Hermione tidak yakin apakah rincian yang dia tambahkan pada cerita itu sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam surat itu. Bagaimanapun, Dumbledore tampak sangat ragu akan hal itu. Hermione masih agak terkejut saat dia berkata pelan, "Aku tidak bisa mengirimmu kembali ke waktumu sendiri, Miss ... _Granger_ ."

Hermione menelan ludah berat. Apa yang sebenarnya tertulis di surat itu?

"Baiklah, Sir," dia mengangguk ragu.

 _Hanya akan berguling dan menerima takdirmu, Hermione? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepadanya apa kata surat terkutuk itu? Kenapa kau tidak menuntut untuk dikirim kembali ke waktu mu sendiri? Ini adalah kegilaan..._

"Asrama apa yang kau ... _akankah kau_ ... masuki ke dalam?" Dumbledore masih berbicara dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah sadar bahwa ia perlu melangkah hati-hati. Hermione merasa sakit karena kegelisahan; Dia tidak terbiasa melihat Profesor Dumbledore bersikap seperti ini. Dia berdehem dengan hati-hati dan berkata,

"Topi Seleksi memasukkanku ke Gryffindor, Sir, aku mengenakan jubahku saat aku ... yah, aku melenyapkan mereka di luar."

Dumbledore mengangguk dan keriput tua itu akhirnya kembali ke matanya. "Sangat disayangkan," katanya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat apakah ada perubahan pada gaya itu." Dia menegakkan tubuh dan menarik jubahnya sedikit, mengendus saat dia mengatupkan wajahnya. "Baiklah, Miss ... _Villeneuve_ ... aku sangat menyesal kau telah meninggalkan Prancis, aku minta maaf atas kehilangan orang tua mu. Selamat datang _kembali_ di Hogwarts, aku rasa kau tahu jalan ke Menara Gryffindor, aku berasumsi? "

Hermione mengangguk, merasa matanya sedikit terbakar karena semuanya mulai membebani pikirannya. "Ya, Sir," bisiknya pelan, dan Dumbledore menjawab,

"Aku akan memiliki pakaian yang sesuai, jadwal pelajaran, buku, dan kebutuhan lainnya dikirim ke sana - kau akan menginap di ruang ketiga di sebelah kiri di koridor asrama anak perempuan. Untuk saat ini, kami akan menempatkanmu di tempatmu sendiri. Kata sandi untuk Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor adalah ' _foreordination'._ Aku akan berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah Dippet atas namamu. Silakan ke Aula Besar besok pagi untuk sarapan. Selamat malam. "

Dan begitulah, Profesor Dumbledore berbalik dan mulai melangkah lagi. Hermione merasa mulutnya ternganga karena kaget betapa acuh tak acuh instruksinya, betapa santai penyihir besar itu memperlakukan situasi ini. Hermione tahu bahwa perjalanan waktu bukanlah konsep yang tidak masuk akal di dunia sihir, tapi meski begitu - seharuskah Dumbledore tidak lagi khawatir melihatnya? Bukankah seharusnya dia menginterogasi dia di bawah Veritaserum, menuntut agar dia mengungkapkan bagaimana dia datang dan menyuruhnya menceritakan lebih banyak tentang masa depan?

Tapi kemudian Hermione menyadari bahwa Profesor Dumbledore terlalu cerdas untuk bersikap seperti itu. Dia akan tahu bahwa jika dia dikirim ke sini, itu karena dia sudah berada di sini. Dumbledore akan mengerti ketidakmungkinan yang terkait dengan lompatannya yang besar pada waktunya. Dia akan tahu lebih baik daripada ikut campur.

Maka orang tua itu dengan tenang memperkuat cerita sampul Hermione, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa akan ada persediaan untuknya di Menara Gryffindor, dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Hermione berdiri, sendirian lagi, di Aula Depan untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum dia dengan mantal menaiki tangga pualam.

 **.o0o.**

Hermione tidak tidur malam itu. Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang kecil dan sempit di kamar kecilnya dan menatap ke luar jendela ke malam berhujan.

Apakah dia seharusnya menghentikan pendakian Voldemort, dia bertanya-tanya? Apakah itu yang dimaksudkannya?

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, karena jika dia menghentikan Voldemort agar tidak berkuasa, dia tidak akan pernah berada di sana beberapa dekade kemudian untuk mengirimnya kembali. Jadi, apakah dia gagal dalam misi itu untuk pertama kalinya, dan sekarang dikirim kembali untuk dicoba lagi?

Kemudian Hermione menyadari bahwa tidak ada 'pertama kalinya.' Hanya ada ini. Ini sudah terjadi - setidaknya di pikiran Voldemort sejak tahun 1990an. Tapi bagi Hermione, itu adalah sebuah pengalaman yang belum pernah berlalu.

Oleh karena itu, pikirnya, saat Voldemort mengingat kembali saat ini, saat berada di Hogwarts pada tahun 1940an, dia telah mengenal pengetahuan tentang dirinya yang dulu. Namun, ternyata, dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya. Kenapa? Dan kenapa Snape dan Dumbledore tampak begitu _pasrah?_

Mungkin tidak ada 'misi'. Mungkin ini _memang benar_ , dan itu adalah sesuatu yang berada di luar kendali siapa pun - seperti yang dikatakan Snape dan Voldemort, dan sesuatu yang Hermione katakan kepada Profesor McGonagall sebelum menerima Time Turner-nya. _Tidak ada perubahan masa lalu, atau penyimpangan dari kenyataan, harus terjadi, jangan sampai ada konsekuensi mengerikan bagi banyak orang._

Voldemort tampak hampir bingung karena dia 'harus' mengirim Hermione kembali pada waktunya, tapi sekarang masuk akal. Jalan menuju kekuasaan hanya bisa terjadi jika dia ada di sini.

 _Mungkin jika aku bunuh diri sekarang, maka Voldemort tidak akan pernah membunuh orang tua Harry, dan -_

Hermione memotong pikiran itu dari kepalanya dengan cepat. Tentu saja itu merupakan saran yang menggelikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin, pikirnya lagi, tidak ada 'maksudnya' keberadaannya di sini - dia _dulu_ , dan karena itu dia _memang benar._ Itu adalah realitas yang tak terelakkan, sebuah kebenaran yang tak terhindarkan.

Merasa sakit kepala stres yang kuat terus berlanjut, Hermione berguling dan mencoba untuk tidur. Itu tidak berhasil. Matahari sudah terbit sebelum dia menyadarinya.

Hermione menarik dirinya dari tempat tidur dan menatap dirinya di cermin di atas meja riasnya yang kecil. Ada sikat rambut kayu di sana, dan beberapa perlengkapan mandi. Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya ke kepalanya dan mendesah. Dia membayangkan gaya rambut era 1940-an yang pernah dia lihat di foto-foto lama (Muggle dan penyihir).

" _Crispum_ ," gumam Hermione, dan rambutnya membentuk dirinya menjadi ikal saat ia menarik tongkat sihirnya ke sekeliling kepalanya. Hermione menggunakan pesona lain untuk membuat rambutnya sedikit kurang keriting, dan kemudian dia menyambung beberapa klip kecil untuk mengatur ikalnya yang lebar. Dia membelah rambutnya jauh-jauh ke sisi kiri dan mencoba menirukan bentuk arus yang dia lihat di foto-foto. Itu tidak bekerja seperti yang dia rencanakan, tapi itu cukup dekat. Itu pasti lebih baik daripada ekor kudanya yang berantakan dan mengembang saat dia tiba. Dia perlu berbaur jika ingin menghindari perubahan kenyataan, untuk menghindari menyakiti orang.

Hermione berjalan ke lemari pakaian tua reyot yang berdiri di sudut kamar kecil dan membuka pintu. Di dalam, dia menemukan dua jubah hitam dengan puncak Gryffindor di dada. Mereka terlihat cukup familier, kecuali jahitannya sedikit lebih tidak rata. Bahannya juga terasa sedikit berbeda; itu lebih tebal dan anyaman yang berbeda.

Ada beberapa rok, kemeja, jumper pullover tanpa lengan, dan dasi. Semuanya terpotong sedikit berbeda dari yang Hermione ingat dulu. Roknya lebih panjang dan beratnya berbeda; mereka akan duduk lebih tinggi di pinggang dan menggantung ke bentuk yang berbeda dari rok sekolah Hermione. Kemeja putih layang-layang itu membungkus kerah Peter Pan dan bukan yang tajam yang dipakai Hermione, dan dasi-dasinya tampak lebih gelap dari warna merah tua dan emas. Jumper pullover sendiri terasa sedikit gatal, tapi akan ada kemeja di antara kulit dan jumpernya, jadi Hermione menyingkirkan itu. Begitu dia mengenakan potongan seragamnya, dia mengenakan kaus kaki putih yang telah disediakan, begitu pula sepatu hitam yang masuk akal.

Melihat ke cermin lagi, Hermione mengira dia masih mirip dirinya. Dia masih seorang gadis berusia delapan belas tahun, seorang siswa di Gryffindor, membawa tongkat sihir anggurnya. Namun dia tahu dia akan melangkah ke dunia yang bukan miliknya sendiri, di mana tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia atau mengapa dia ada di sini. Pikiran itu membuatnya mual dengan gusar, dan Hermione menutup matanya untuk waktu yang lama, berharap dengan tulus bahwa dia memiliki Draft yang menenangkan untuk dilakukan sebelum sarapan.

Ada bisikan dan tatapan saat dia memasuki Aula Besar. Dia sudah cukup lama menunggu untuk sarapan sehingga semua orang sudah duduk, dan saat Hermione melangkah melalui pintu kayu besar menuju Aula Besar, dia bisa mendengar reaksi tentang dirinya.

"Siapa _itu_ ?"

"Apa seseorang telah mentransfigurasi penampilan mereka? Aku tidak kenal gadis itu; kau kenal dia?"

"Apakah ada murid baru?"

Kebingungan itu tampak jelas di kalangan para siswa. Hermione mengencangkan rahangnya dan mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, bagaimana napasnya bergetar di hidungnya. Dia berjalan dengan teguh ke Meja Staf dan didekati oleh Albus Dumbledore dan pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Kepala Sekolah Armando Dippet. Dia mengenalnya dari kartu Chocolate Frog-nya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan-tuan," Hermione berkata dengan sopan, kembali ke kerumunan penonton yang penasaran. Sebagian besar percakapan telah menjadi sunyi saat para siswa dan staf menyaksikan interaksi yang tenang antara Profesor Dumbledore dan Dippet dengan gadis misterius yang baru dalam jubah Gryffindor.

"Miss Villeneuve," kata Profesor Dippet, memberi Hermione anggukan kecil. Dia mengarahkan matanya ke Albus Dumbledore dan kemudian kembali ke Hermione sebelum mengatakan dengan agak tegas, "Aku diberitahu tadi malam tentang kedatanganmu. Selamat datang di Hogwarts. Aku sangat menyesal atas kehilangan keluargamu."

Hermione tidak yakin apakah Profesor Dippet tahu yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya. Sudah jelas bahwa Profesor Dumbledore tahu lebih banyak daripada yang dia izinkan - dia memanggilnya 'Miss Granger', setelah semua, dan telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak dapat mengirimnya kembali ke zamannya sendiri. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang Profesor Dumbledore katakan kepada Kepala Sekolah. Memutuskan itu yang terbaik dan paling aman untuk dimainkan bersamaan dengan kisah sampulnya, Hermione mengangguk dan berkata,

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku sebagai siswa transfer, Kepala Sekolah Dippet. Aku berjanji akan bekerja keras dalam studiku, kau tidak akan menyesali keramahanmu terhadapku." Dia tersenyum agak lemah saat Kepala Sekolah Dippet menatapnya dari atas dan ke bawah untuk waktu yang lama, seolah-olah lebih banyak informasi akan mengalir keluar dari pori-porinya. Ketika dia diam kembali, Kepala Sekolah berpaling ke murid dan staf yang berkumpul. Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke tenggorokannya dan berkata,

" _Sonorus._ " Kemudian, dengan suara yang baru diperkuatnya, Kepala Sekolah Dippet berkata, "Siswa dan kolegaku yang terkasih ... pagi ini aku memiliki kesenangan tersendiri untuk mengenalkan kalian kepada Miss Hermione Villeneuve. Dia bergabung dengan kita sebagai pengungsi - kalian semua tahu efek mengerikan dari perang Muggle yang sedang berlangsung, dan dunia sihir belum sepenuhnya kebal terhadap ini. Miss Villeneuve sedang berduka atas kehilangan keluarganya, dan aku percaya kalian semua akan bergabung denganku untuk belasungkawa kepadanya, dan juga dalam memberikan sambutan yang benar-benar hangat ke sekolah kita. "

Hermione berbalik untuk menghadapi Aula Besar, dan menelan ludah berat saat melihat ratusan mata dilatih tepat pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Kepala Sekolah," katanya lembut, dan dia mengangguk singkat. Hermione mulai berjalan ke meja Gryffindor untuk mencoba sarapan, tapi dia mendengar dari belakangnya,

"Miss Villeneuve?" Hermione berbalik lagi untuk melihat Profesor Dumbledore mengulurkan perkamen padanya. "Jadwalmu, sayangku, kau punya ramuan dengan Profesor Slughorn setelah sarapan pagi, lalu Transfigurasi, yang merupakan subjek studiku, aku akan melihatmu saat itu."

"Ya, terima kasih Sir." Hermione mengambil perkamen itu, tangannya gemetar kencang, dan mengangguk terima kasih. Dia mencoba berpura-pura tidak ada lusinan orang yang melihatnya naik ke meja Gryffindor, dan dia duduk jauh di ujung, sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian, percakapan dimulai kembali di antara para siswa. Hermione mengambil sebutir apel dari mangkuk buah dan menyiram bubur. Dia mengagumi banyaknya makanan, mengingat bahwa itu adalah masa perang di dunia Muggle. Rupanya, penyihir tidak tunduk pada penjatahan dengan cara yang sama seperti warga sipil Muggle.

Hermione mengunyah apelnya dan menatap meja Slytherin. Ada sekelompok besar anak laki-laki yang berkumpul bersama dalam percakapan rendah. Mereka semua meliriknya dari waktu ke waktu, dan Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak menghindar dari tatapan mereka. Tapi dia merasakan tusukan ketakutan melewatinya begitu anak laki-laki di tengah kelompok itu menatapnya.

Mata itu. Dia langsung mengenal mereka, meski mereka sudah merah di kemudian hari, dan tubuhnya termasuk dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Itu adalah keberadaannya _di_ balik mata, jiwanya di sana, yang dia kenali sekaligus. Dia langsung tahu bahwa anak _itu_ adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle - Lord Voldemort masa depan.

Hermione tersentak pelan dan menurunkan kepalanya, menatap mangkuk buburnya dan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya.

"Miss Villeneuve?"

Hermione terkejut dan melihat ke atas untuk melihat bahwa salah satu Gryffindor telah sampai di ujung meja. Dia adalah anak laki-laki gemuk tapi ramah, mungkin siswa tahun kelima atau enam, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, namaku Ladon Scamander. Aku Prefek di Gryffindor ... please, Miss Villeneuve, beritahu aku jika ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuatmu betah di Hogwarts."

Dia menyentakkan kepalanya ke meja, dan Hermione melihat-lihat ada sekelompok Gryffindor yang menatapnya dengan agak gugup. Seorang gadis dengan ikal pirang cantik mengangkat tangannya sedikit dan melambai, sambil tersenyum kecil. Hermione merasakan kehangatan menembus dadanya; Gryffindor ternyata sama sekali tidak berubah.

Dia mengguncang tangan Ladon Scamander, mengenali namanya sebagai anak dari si Newt Scamander yang hebat. Hermione tahu bahwa Ladon akan memiliki seorang putra di kemudian hari, sebagai pria setengah baya; Anak itu akan dipanggil Rolf dan telah menghadiri Hogwarts selama masa Hermione. Dia tersenyum pada Ladon dan berkata,

"Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikanmu, aku akan senang mengenalmu dengan lebih baik."

Setengah jam kemudian, Hermione diantar menyusuri tangga ke koridor kelas Ramuan oleh sekelompok gadis Gryffindor. Seorang gadis berkepala merah bernama Maggie Prewett berkata cepat,

"Sekarang, Miss Villeneuve - bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hermione? Hebat sekali. Kau telah mempelajari Ramuan sebelumnya, benar? Berhati-hatilah dengan Profesor Slughorn. Dia adalah perintis cemerlang, kau tahu, tapi agak mandul. Kau tampak seperti orang yang cerdas. Tapi, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Oh, tapi ... kita membawa Slytherin bersama kita di kelas ini dan kau tahu apa artinya, bukan, girls? "

Maggie menjentikkan alisnya, dan gadis pirang cantik dari Aula Besar itu mendesah melamun, "Tom, Tom Riddle. Oh, aku tidak pernah mengira akan merindukan seorang anak laki-laki Slytherin, keluargaku sudah lama di Gryffindor, tapi ..."

Dia mendesah lagi, terdengar seolah-olah dia telah diberi ramuan cinta. Gadis-gadis lain melakukan hal yang sama, dan Hermione sedikit merengut. Mereka semua mengagumi anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi Lord Voldemort? Hermione bertanya agak ingin tahu,

"Apa hebatnya tentang anak laki-laki ini? Tom. Tom Riddle." Dia berpura-pura seolah tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, mengucapkan namanya dengan hati-hati dan menatap rekan-rekan Gryffindor dengan alis terangkat. Gadis pirang itu, Betty Cattermole, terkikik dan berkata,

"Well, dia brilian. Sejauh ini, anak laki-laki paling cerdas di sekolah. Dia bertindak seolah-olah dia benar dicetak - maksudku, dia membawa dirinya seolah dia kelas tinggi. Tapi rumornya adalah dia kembali ke panti asuhan selama liburan musim panas. "

"Tom yang malang," desah Maggie Prewett, dan gadis berambut cokelat di sampingnya mengangguk setuju. Betty Cattermole melanjutkan,

"Dia sangat menawan, Hermione, tapi sepertinya dia tidak tertarik pada siapa pun. Tidak bisa bilang kenapa tidak, tapi kau bisa terus maju dan memberinya kesempatan mencoba yang lain!" Dia menyeringai lebar dan terkikik lagi, dan Hermione merasa sangat tidak nyaman secara tiba-tiba.

Dia tidak berniat menggoda anak laki-laki yang akan tumbuh menjadi Lord Voldemort, tapi kemudian dia teringat bagaimana dia menciumnya di Malfoy Manor malam sebelumnya. Dia telah menurunkan wajahnya yang abu-abu mengerikan ke bibirnya dan mendorong lidahnya di antara bibirnya, dan dia berkata,

' _Ah, iya. Aku juga ingat_ ** _itu_** _.'_

Hermione menggigil seketika saat gadis-gadis itu mendekati kelas Ramuan.

"Ini dia!" Maggie Prewett berkata dengan gembira. "Kau punya teks Ramuan mu, kan? Dan semua persediaan yang kau butuhkan akan tersedia di ruangan peminjaman itu. Aku kebetulan tahu bahwa Profesor Slughorn menyimpan kuali ekstra untuk siswa, karena aku melelehkan milikku tahun lalu dengan setumpuk _Elixir Ignis_ yang buruk. Well, kami akan melihatmu setelah pelajaran, Hermione, dan membawamu ke kelas Transfigurasi! "

Hermione mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada gadis-gadis itu, dan dia mulai menyiapkan barang-barangnya di sebuah meja kosong. Rupanya, sangat sedikit yang berubah dalam lima puluh tiga tahun terakhir. Dia tahu persis di mana semuanya ada di kelas, dan itu terlihat persis seperti beberapa dekade kemudian. Beberapa botol di sana-sini berbeda, dan dia tidak mengenali kuali timah yang dipinjamnya, tapi tempat itu bahkan berbau sama. Dia baru saja mengikuti pelajaran Ramuan di hari sebelumnya - dan lima puluh tiga tahun di masa depan. Rasanya tidak biasa berada di sini, dan merasa begitu akrab, namun tahu bahwa bertahun-tahun memisahkan realitasnya di tempat ini.

Hermione mendesah, mengeluarkan teks Ramuannya yang sudah usang dari ransel kulit yang telah dikirim ke kamarnya di Menara Gryffindor. Murid-murid yang lain memiliki tas kulit yang serupa, dan Hermione hanya bisa berharap dia mencampuradukkannya dengan era yang cukup.

Terdengar suara lembut di sampingnya, suara tenggorokan yang lembut, dan Hermione tersentak keluar dari lamunannya untuk _menemuinya_ \- Tom Riddle - berdiri mungkin tiga kaki darinya. Matanya dingin dan menusuk dalam kegelapan, tapi bibirnya melengkung ke senyuman nakal dan serampangan yang sama dengan yang pernah Hermione lihat malam sebelumnya dari Lord Voldemort.

"Halo," Hermione berkata dengan suara serak, dan senyumannya yang bengkok itu sedikit melebar.

"Selamat pagi, Miss ... Villeneuve, bukan? Aku Tom Riddle, mungkinkah aku bisa bekerja di sampingmu hari ini?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat alisnya yang gelap dan terpahat saat Hermione berdiri dalam keheningan yang bodoh. Dia menunggu dengan sabar untuk menjawabnya, dan akhirnya dia menelan ludah berat dan mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja," katanya cepat, gemetar dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seringai di wajah Tom Riddle tumbuh dengan gembira, dan Hermione cemberut pada dirinya sendiri. Biarkan dia menafsirkan kegugupannya namun dia senang. Dia tidak menjilat tampangnya yang tampan (meski dia sangat tampan); Dia takut dengan masa depannya.

Hermione duduk pelan di kursinya, keheningan yang menegangkan berkembang di antara dirinya dan Tom Riddle saat anak laki-laki itu menyiapkan kuali, sisik, tongkat pengaduk, dan buku teksnya sendiri. Hermione melirik sekeliling kelas Ramuan dan melihat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Gadis-gadis Gryffindor tampak hijau positif karena iri, sementara anak-anak Slytherin mengkhianatinya dengan skeptis. Akhirnya, Tom Riddle berdeham lagi dan bertanya,

"Jadi kau meninggalkan Prancis karena perang Muggle?"

Hermione mengangguk, membiarkan napasnya gemetar. "Orang tua ku terbunuh, ayahku adalah seorang Muggle dan orang Prancis, ibuku orang Inggris, penyihir. Aku datang ke sini untuk menyelesaikan pendidikanku sambil menjauh dari kekacauan konflik Muggle."

"Hmm." Riddle mengangguk dan menyipitkan matanya. Dia tidak berbelasungkawa atas kematian orang tuanya, seperti yang dilakukan orang lain. Dia tampak merenungkan ceritanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya sendiri. Dia membuka teks Ramuannya dan bergumam, "Selamat datang di Hogwarts, aku kira."

Hermione mengerutkan kening pada sifatnya yang tidak bersahabat, dan dia tersentak sedikit saat pintu di belakang mereka terbuka. Profesor Horace Slughorn mendarat ke kelas, terlihat jauh lebih muda dari yang ada di zaman Hermione sendiri. Dia tampaknya baru berusia lima puluh tahun, dan Hermione merasa matanya melebar saat melihat dirinya yang lebih muda. Itu mengerikan; Dia pernah melihatnya sebagai orang yang sangat tua di ruangan yang sama ini sehari sebelumnya.

"Hari baik, muridku yang cerdas dan rajin!" Slughorn menyapa ruangan itu dengan riang. Hermione tersenyum sedikit, dan Slughorn mengangguk dengan sengaja padanya. "Miss Villeneuve ... sangat menyenangkan untuk memiliki mu bersama kita. Sekarang, jika kalian semua akan kembali ke tempat kita beberapa hari yang lalu ... hari ini kita akan melanjutkan pemeriksaan ramuan Amortentia yang berbahaya dan mudah disalahgunakan. Dapatkan kuali dari barang-barang di sini, dan aku berharap agar kalian semua menghirup uap, sehingga kalian bisa memahami kekuatan mentah ramuan ini. Ayo, sekarang ... berbaris, kalian semua! Terima kasih ... "

Ada kesibukan di ruangan itu, saat ini, saat para siswa menggeser kursi mereka dan bergerak cepat untuk berbaris. Hermione sudah mencium Amortentia, di awal tahun keenam, bersama Profesor Slughorn sendiri. Dia merasa tidak memiliki perasaan mendesak untuk berjalan ke garis depan. Rupanya, Tom Riddle juga tidak, dan keduanya terbelenggu di bagian belakang antrian. Hermione menyadari bahwa Riddle tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman, bergeser ke atas kakinya dan tampak menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku sudah menciumnya sebelumnya," Hermione bergumam dari balik bahunya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia berbicara dengannya - ini memang _Voldemort_ \- tapi ada sesuatu tentang ketidaknyamanan mendadak anak laki-laki itu yang membuatnya ingin meyakinkannya. Dia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Bagiku, baunya seperti rumput yang baru dipangkas, dan perkamen, dan pasta gigi, dan -"

Dia berhenti, karena dia tidak bisa mengatakan, ' _Dan bau rambut Ronald Weasley yang berbeda.'_

"Ya, baiklah," kata Tom Riddle agak tajam dari belakangnya, saat mereka bergerak naik dalam antrean, "Ramuan ini tidak sesederhana itu. Tidak bila digunakan sebagai senjata, mungkin berbau baik-baik saja, tapi hasilnya adalah ... "

Kemudian dia mengikuti dengan aneh, dan Hermione mengerutkan alisnya padanya. Tom Riddle dengan cepat mencabik rahangnya dan membentak, "Antreannya bergerak. Berbaliklah."

Hermione mengerutkan kening lebih dalam dan mematuhi anak laki-laki bermulut tajam di belakangnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat saat Maggie Prewett mendekati kuali.

"Aku mencium bau mawar, parfum Prancis, dan kulit serta wiski," kata Maggie, lalu dia ditarik menjauh dari kuali oleh Betty Cattermole. Kedua gadis itu terkikik saat Betty melangkah dan menarik uap masuk melalui lubang hidungnya. Setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu berkata,

"Asap dari api, linen baru dicuci, stroberi ..."

Maggie menarik bahu Betty saat gadis pirang itu mencondongkan tubuh mendekati ramuan yang berkilauan itu. Mereka tertawa saat mereka melangkah pergi. Dari belakang Hermione, Tom Riddle mengejek,

"Konyol, untuk begitu terjebak dalam bau."

Hermione berbalik dan agak mengejeknya, "Aroma bisa menjadi pemicu emosional yang kuat bagi banyak orang, Mr. Riddle. Seperti yang kau katakan - ramuan ini bisa digunakan sebagai senjata."

Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia seharusnya tidak pernah menyarankan pada Tom Riddle, dari semua orang, bahwa ada sesuatu yang berpotensi menjadi senjata. Di tangannya, dia tahu, semuanya akan menjadi senjata.

"Tapi kau mungkin benar," katanya cepat. "Ini hanya ramuan konyol."

Dia tidak menjawabnya. Akhirnya, giliran Hermione untuk melangkah ke kuali berisi cairan yang berkilau dan menghirup uapnya. Dia tahu apa yang akan dia cium. Saat dia menarik napas, Hermione menunggu aroma rumput dan perkamen dan pasta gigi dan Ron. Tapi bukan itu yang tercium. Hermione mengerutkan kening dan mundur selangkah saat uap itu menghantam hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau cium, sayangku?" Profesor Slughorn bertanya dengan tenang, dan Hermione menolak keras. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aroma dari Amortentia itu murni dan kuat, yang dia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya malam sebelumnya.

Ketika berada di Malfoy Manor malam sebelumnya, Lord Voldemort telah melangkah _sangat_ dekat dengannya, melayang di atasnya dan menyentuh wajahnya dan akhirnya menciumnya. Aromanya tidak diragukan lagi dan tidak sepenuhnya tidak menyenangkan. Hermione akan mengharapkan bentuk abu-abunya yang jelek untuk tercium bau kematian atau sesuatu yang membusuk, tapi ternyata bukan begitu. Dia mencium aroma rosewood dan sabun bersih. Dia mencium sedikit kayu manis, sebuah aroma yang mengejutkan bagi seorang pria yang tampak sangat kedinginan. Ada bau logam juga, di sana ... Logam seperti besi. Bau Voldemort menghantui Hermione semalaman sama seperti ingatan lidahnya di mulutnya, dan dia menggigil saat memikirkannya.

Sampai tercium di tubuhnya dari ramuan Amortentia.

Dia tidak mencium rumput, atau perkamen, atau pasta gigi, atau Ron. Tidak. Dia _menciumnya_. Dia mencium rosewood, sabun, kayu manis, dan besi. _Dia_ . Penyihir paling mengerikan yang pernah hidup adalah bau yang datang padanya dari Amortentia.

Hermione mundur cepat dari kuali, mencoba keluar dari kisaran uap. Dia secara tidak sengaja mundur langsung ke Tom Riddle - _dia_ \- dan dia menoleh dari balik bahunya, membuatnya tampak bingung.

"Maafkan aku," katanya cepat, memerhatikan saat anak itu menyeringai dan meluruskan jubahnya. Dia telah mencapai tangannya untuk menenangkannya, dan saat melepaskannya, Hermione menggigil karena malu.

"Miss Villeneuve?" Horace Slughorn berkata lagi, dan Hermione berbalik untuk menghadapinya. "Apa yang kau cium?"

Dia bergegas untuk datang dengan sebuah kebohongan. "Pasta gigi, rumput, perkamen."

Profesor Slughorn tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk, menunjuk Hermione untuk minggir. Dia menelan ludah dan melakukannya, mengawasi dengan saksama saat Tom Riddle melangkah ke kuali. Dia tampak agak takut dengan ramuan itu, matanya yang gelap berkilau karena ketakutan yang tak salah lagi. Tapi dia berdehem dengan kuat dan menarik napas. Kemudian dia hanya berdiri diam di atas kuali dan menyeret gigi atasnya ke bibir bawahnya.

Seluruh kelas di atas melihat pengalaman Amortentia Tom Riddle dengan penuh perhatian. Gadis-gadis itu, setiap saat, sepertinya menunggu untuk mendengar apa yang disukai Tom Riddle. Mereka pasti akan menggunakan informasi tersebut untuk mencoba menggoda lebih efektif dengannya. Anak-anak semua tampak agak penasaran juga. Hal itu langsung terlihat pada Hermione bahwa Tom Riddle memegang segala macam kekuatan atas rekan-rekannya sesama siswa, dan bahkan para staf. Horace Slughorn bertanya,

"Well, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom melangkah mundur dari kuali dan mengangkat wajahnya ke Profesor Slughorn. Dia membiarkan ekspresi membatu dan kosong muncul dari wajahnya, lalu dia berkata datar,

"Aku tidak mencium apapun."

Horace Slughorn mengernyitkan alisnya yang tebal dan mengerutkan kening. "Hmm ..." katanya lembut. "Mungkin coba lagi, anakku? Mungkin sulit untuk mengisolasi aroma, mereka mungkin tampak seperti campur aduk, tapi -"

"Tidak." Tom Riddle menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak mencium apapun."

Profesor Slughorn memberi anak itu tatapan aneh, tapi akhirnya mengangguk dan berkata dengan sedikit kegelisahan, "Aku melihat ... erm, kelas diberhentikan. Tolong diingat esai kalian tentang penggunaan air mata Phoenix dalam ramuan akan terjadi dalam waktu satu minggu."

Hermione kembali ke mejanya dan mulai diam-diam mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Dia tahu bahwa Tom Riddle telah berbohong kepada Profesor Slughorn, dan dia curiga Slughorn juga tahu itu. Semua orang mencium _sesuatu_ dengan Amortentia. Bahkan orang yang tidak memiliki cinta untuk manusia lain mencium _sesuatu._ Tidak ada kemungkinan Tom Riddle tidak mencium _apa-apa_ . Apa, kemudian, Hermione bertanya-tanya, apakah anak laki-laki itu merasakan uap yang berputar? Apa pun yang tercium, itu membuatnya takut, atau setidaknya membuatnya cukup rentan untuk berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Hermione menyipitkan mata ke penyihir di sampingnya, anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi Lord Voldemort. Dia mendorong buku teks itu kembali ke ransel kulitnya. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam dan merasakan aromanya yang lembut. Rosewood, sabun, kayu manis, dan besi. Itu tidak memicu reaksi emosional di dalam dirinya, selain rasa takut karena dia mencium baunya di kuali. Tom Riddle berbalik tanpa sepatah kata lagi dan menyerbu dari ruang kelas Ramuan dengan kroni-kroninya Slytherin di belakangnya. Hermione memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa bau yang dicium Tom Riddle ... dan mengapa dirinya mencium baunya.


End file.
